


Always is a understatement

by Yellowpillows



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Morgan Baynart and Hayden Wilkens are best friends both attending UC Santa Cruz.Hayden has had feelings for Morgan for a while now. Morgan's dad passes away and they are forced to fly out to attend his funeral.Morgan needs Hayden more than ever, but can Hayden put her feelings aside and be there?I suck at summaries just give this fluff filled story a chance, and hopefully you'll love these characters as much as I do.





	1. Chapter 1

Hayden was asleep on the couch when Morgan returned to their apartment late tuesday night. She sighed, throwing her keys onto the marble counter. Their apartment was fairly small, just a quarter mile off campus.The girls were both Juniors attending UC Santa Cruz, they had met freshman year and immediately clicked when Morgan chatted her up at a party. Morgan walked over to the couch and gently shook her best friend’s shoulder. Morgan looked down at the girl and her heart swelled, she was so adorable. Hayden was snuggled into a blanket, her brown curls in her face. 

 

“Ayden, wake up.” she groaned and her eyes opened, revealing her bright green eyes. Morgan smiled and tucked a strand of her honey brown hair behind her ears.

 

“Hey, your back.” Hayden’s voice was raspy from sleep

 

“Yea, sorry there was traffic.” Morgan said. Hayden sat up a put her hair up in a ponytail.

 

She glanced at the clock, it was 8:30, “I missed you.” she said softly.

 

Morgan smiled and wrapped her arms around the brown haired girl. 

“I was only gone for 5 hours.” she planted a kiss on her forehead. 

 

Morgan wrapped her arms around Haydens waist and nuzzled into her stomach. 

 

“You wanna get ready for Stark’s party?” Morgan said gesturing towards Hayden’s sweatpants. Hayden laughed and rolled her eyes, “Give me 15 minutes to get ready.” Morgan nodded and sat down on her couch to scroll through her phone.

 

Finally, Hayden walked out of the bathroom dressed in a casual white shirt, and ripped jeans.

 

“Ready?” Morgan asked grabbing her car keys. Hayden nodded and they walked out of the apartment and locked up.

 

The drive to Stark’s house was short, they drove in a comfortable silence.

 

Stark was a good friend of Hayden’s, he warmly welcomed them into his house. There was so many people.

 

Morgan immediately went over to chat with a bunch of her journalism friends, Hayden followed behind her. She got tired of hearing the journalism jargon really quick so she wandered off to find herself a drink. 

 

She spotted the fridge and popped it open to find it stocked with all sorts of beer. She grabbed the closest one and opened it. 

 

Just as she sat down on one of the empty chairs in the dining room, her phone started buzzing. Hayden walked outside and answered, it was her mom.

 

“Hey mom, what’s up.” she sipped on her beer.

 

“I don’t know how to tell you this.” her mom sounded shaken up.

 

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Hayden was confused, her mother had always been a really composed person.

 

“Your father...he had a heart attack, he passed away last night.” Hayden opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. 

 

She composed herself and took a breath, “And you chose to tell me a day late.” she said with a shaky breath. 

 

“I need you to fly back to Taipei.” her mom said, in an almost emotionless tone.

 

“I understand, I love you.” Hayden said and then ended the call. She couldn’t believe it, she had just called her dad last week and he was just fine. 

 

Hayden couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her face. She took a chug of her beer and slowly slid down against the wall. That’s where Morgan found her hours later, sitting on the ground surrounded by bottles of alcohol crying.

 

“Hey, hey what’s wrong you don’t usually drink this much.” Morgan was concerned, she sat down by her friend. Hayden’s expressions were stone cold, she took another swig of her beer. Morgan immedietely snached it out of the broken girl’s hands.

 

Hayden snapped at her, “Give that back.” she growled at her.

 

“Woah, what’s wrong Ayden.” she tilted her chin upwards so their eyes met.

 

Hayden’s eyes immediately softened Morgan barely caught what she said.

 

“My dad died last night.” she said, Morgan’s face fell. She took off her jacket and put it around the brunette and guided her off the ground.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Hayden leaned against her and they made their way to the car.

 

“I need to get tickets for Taipei.” Hayden basically muttered on the car. Morgan sighed, she didn’t know what to do.

“I’ll take care of it.” She said glancing over at her best friend.

 

By the time Morgan pulled into their parking lot, Hayden was fast asleep against the window.

Morgan got out of the car and opened the passenger door, cradling Hayden’s head and lifting her up into her arms to carry her inside.

 

She unlocked their apartment door, and kicked it open with her leg. Hayden stirred in her arms but didn’t wake up. Morgan carried her into her bedroom and helped her change into pajamas. She got her some water but by the time she got back, Hayden was passed out on the bed. Morgan gave up and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth, she looked in the mirror. Her brown hair was messy and tangled, she had bags under her eyes. 

 

Morgan pulled out her computer and sat down on the couch, with a cup of coffee. She was going to book two tickets for Taipei. There was no way that she was going to let Hayden deal with this alone, and plus it was summer so she wouldn’t miss any classes. 

 

Morgan closed her computer and rubbed her eyes, she was exhausted. Their flight was booked for 10 am the following day so, she decided to head to sleep. Morgan walked over to Hayden’s room to check in on her, she heard sniffling noises. She pushed open the door, Hayden was crying into her pillow trying to muffle the sound.  Morgan’s heart broke, she climbed into bed and Hayden immediately nuzzled her face into Morgan’s neck and sobbed. Morgan just held her until she fell asleep, then soon fell asleep herself. 

 

The next morning Morgan woke up to the sound of her alarm going off. Hayden stirred and groaned, Morgan got up and pulled out two suitcases. Hayden sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. She had a huge hangover headache and was quite confused as of why Morgan was packing her bags. 

 

“Morgan? Why are you packing?” She asked getting out of bed to go and help her.

 

“I booked our flight for 10, and we have to get to the airport in two hours.” Morgan said, she was just throwing in some t-shirts, hoodies, and jeans. It hit Hayden what happened last night, she sighed and knelt on the ground helping Morgan pack some of her clothes.

 

“Our flight? You’re coming with me.” She asked.

 

“Yea, I’m going to be here for you ok?” Morgan gave her a warm smile.

 

Hayden gave her a small smile, she leaned over the suitcase a gave Morgan a kiss on the nose. A blush crept up Morgan’s neck,  _ do friends do this? I shouldn’t be thinking about this now.  _ Morgan shook the thought off and got off the ground to go to her room and pack her own stuff.

 

“Can you pack your stuff?” Morgan asked, Hayden looked up at her a nodded.

 

Morgan went into her room and grabbed the biggest duffel that she could find, she didn’t know how long they were staying since she didn’t book a ticket back. She decided to pack for at least two weeks. Morgan shoved some t-shirts, hoodies, jeans, and her toiletries into the duffel. Making sure she had her passport and the their Visa that she rushed to get last night. The girl was scared out of her mind, she knew she had to be strong for her best friend and put her non-platonic feelings aside for now. Morgan took a breath and zipped up her duffel, swinging it over her shoulder and walked out into the living room. Hayden was packed, she was zoning out on the couch when Morgan walked out. 

 

“Let’s go.” Morgan said, her voice brought Hayden out of her zone and they walked outside to their car and put the duffels into the trunk. The drive from their apartment to the airport was a 25 minute drive. Hayden surprised Morgan by intertwining their hands together, setting their hands in her lap.

 

At the airport they checked in at the Air Asiana counter then after getting lost multiple times at the terminals, finally made it to their departure lounge. Hayden settled down with her computer and a caramel latte from starbucks. Morgan noticed that Hayden was always touching her somehow, a hand on her thigh, intertwined hands, or just leaning into her. 

 

“My mom said that we’re gonna stay at my aunt’s house, is that ok?” Hayden said looking up from her computer, Morgan was sitting by her texting her dad. 

 

“Yeah, of course.” Morgan replied, she got up to get some coffee. As soon as she got up Hayden got tense.

 

“Where are you going?” Hayden asked tensely. 

 

“Woah, I’m just going to grab some coffee.” Morgan said, she saw the fear in Hayden’s eyes so she added, “You wanna come with?”

 

Hayden nodded, she had no idea why she suddenly got so attached to Morgan. She felt numb, there was no way her dad was gone. The only person grounding her right now was Morgan.

 

They stood in a long line waiting for someone to take their order, apparently everyone decided to order coffee. 

 

Hayden sighed, “I’m sorry for being clingy.” she apologized.

 

Morgan reached down and intertwined their fingers together, “Don’t be, I’m here baby girl” she kissed Hayden’s forehead.

 

Hayden relaxed and gave Morgan a reassuring smile, they were up to order. Morgan ordered a black tea lemonade, and got a ham sandwich for them to share. 

They boarded the plane about 30 minutes later, it was going to be 13 hours long. Hayden was relieved when the pilot announced that they were ready to takeoff and no one took the third seat. The last thing she wants is to be crammed in with a stranger that she didn’t know. 

 

The flight attendants served lunch shortly after they took off. Even though there was no wifi, Hayden pulled out her phone and snapchatted a video of Morgan trying airplane food for the first time. 

 

“It’s so stale.” Morgan groaned swallowing a mouthful of chicken. It made Hayden laugh, Morgan smiled she was pretty sure that Hayden’s laugh was the best sound she had ever heard. They ate their stale chicken in time for the flight attendants to clean them up. 

 

“You wanna watch a movie with me?”  Hayden asked, she lifted up the armrest between them. 

 

“Sure.” Morgan replied. They decided on first 50 dates, since there was only one headphone jack per screen. The girls pressed play at the same time and snuggled into each other to enjoy the sappy movie. 


	2. Hold on to me

It was uncomfortable but eventually Morgan was so tired, she fell asleep on Hayden’s chest. Hayden, trying her best not to wake the sleeping girl on her chest, reached down to her bag and grabbed her earbuds. She plugged them into her phone and played some rap. 

 

Hayden was never the type of person to listen to rap. But lately she’s been liking more rap because she felt like it releases the stress that she has inside. 

 

When Morgan woke up, there was 8 hours left of the flight. She woke up dazed, Hayden’s arms were wrapped around her. Morgan slowly slipped out of her arms and unbuckled her seatbelt, the cabin was dimly lit. She readjusted herself and sat up in her seat. Hayden was asleep leaning against the window. Morgan smiled at the sight of her best friend peacefully sleeping. She flashed back to the night she realized that she loved Hayden as more than just friends. Morgan sighed and leaned over to kiss Hayden on the forehead. She yawned and snuggled back into Hayden’s chest. It was the first time Hayden had ever slept over 10 hours on a plane, it happened probably because she barely had any sleep the prior night.

Hayden woke up to Morgan running her fingers through her hair. Somehow in the middle of the flight, Hayden ended up snuggling into Morgan’s side

 

“Are we landing soon?” Hayden asked, her voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Yea, the pilot said we’re landing soon, we slept through two meals.” Morgan replied, she started shifting her position, Hayden grabbed her and pouted.

 

“I wanna cuddle, Morgan.” She said in a small voice. 

Morgan laughed as Hayden snuggled back into her, she breathed in Hayden’s honey scent, it smelled like home.

 

“Love you ayden.” Morgan said.

 

“Love you too.” Hayden replied, Hayden was snuggled into her chest and they stayed that way until the pilot declared that they all had their seatbelts on and the flight attendants came around to check.

 

When they landed Hayden powered on her phone, her cousin texted her that she was going to pick them up at the airport. 

 

“Does your family know english?” Morgan asked as they walked out of luggage claim to meet Hayden’s family outside.

 

“Yea most of them can, there’s some that can’t though.” She said, they were walking towards the exit of the airport, hands intertwined with their suitcases.

 

Hayden heard someone call her name, she looked around and saw her cousin waiting by the door. She smiled as they walked over and wrapped her cousin in a bear hug.

 

“Morgan this is my cousin Jess.” She introduced the two girls, “And Jess this is my best friend Morgan”

 

Morgan gave Jess a confident smile and offered her a handshake, Jess surprised her by wrapping her into a hug.

 

“Hayden has told me a lot about you.” Jess said taking the suitcase from Hayden’s hands.

 

“Oh has she now?” Morgan asked raising a eyebrow at Hayden, whose face turned 3 shades of red. 

 

They all walked towards Jess’ car, it was a beaten up Black Honda. Morgan could feel the humidity, it was a lot different than California. They got in the car, Morgan and Hayden sitting in the back while Jess drove.

 

“Have you guys had anything to eat?” Jess asked pulling out of the parking lot. 

 

“Uh no, we slept through the meals on the plane.” Morgan explained.

 

“I’ll take you guys over to eat some Soybean Milk and Wheat cakes.”

Hayden was looking out the window, she hadn’t been back to Taiwan for 3 years now, she grew up in Florida. Her father was born in New York while her mother had been born in Taiwan. She turned to look at Hayden, who was already looking at her with concern.

“I’m ok.” she reassured her. Hayden nodded and turned on her phone groaning when she realized that she didn’t have service.

 

“Hey Jess can we stop to get some SIM cards for our phones after we grab breakfast?”  Morgan asked, sensing Hayden’s frustration.

 

“Yea sure, than we have to head over to my mom’s house, your mom’s there she wants to see you.” Jess said eyeing her through the rear view mirror.

 

Hayden was really curious about the Wheat cakes, Morgan told her that they were called “Shao Bing” in chinese. She liked them and ended up buying 3 and devouring them, much to Morgan and Jess’ amusements. 

 

They arrived at Morgan’s aunt’s house, it was a condo. As soon as they stepped through the door Hayden’s mother wrapped her into a hug, Morgan stood awkwardly by the door with their suitcases. Morgan met Hayden’s mother last year when she came and visited them. Morgan’s aunt walked out to greet her, she was a middle aged women, with black hair tied up in a slick ponytail.

 

“Hi, I’m Hayden’s aunt you can call me Krista.” Morgan smiled confidently at her.

 

“My name’s Morgan.” She said shaking her hand. 

 

Hayden’s mom came over to greet her with a hug. 

“I didn’t know you were coming with my daughter, thank you for taking care of her.” She said gratefully. 

 

“It’s nothing, Melissa.” She said. 

 

Eventually Haydens aunt and mother left them alone to unpack and settle into their room, it was a small room with one bed and a window looking down to the courtyard.

 

Hayden flopped down on the bed, groaning Morgan flopped down next to her. 

 

“What’s up.” Morgan asked turning towards her.  

 

“I don’t want to deal with this, I wish I could just curl into your chest and sleep forever.” Hayden replied tears brimming her eyes.  

 

“Hey, Baby girl come here.” Morgan replied opening her arm. 

Hayden felt so safe in Morgan’s arms, she couldn’t describe it. 

 

Jess came in the room and was about to say something.

 

“Oh sorry am I interrupting.” Jess said on her way out.

 

“No, you didn’t, what’s up” Morgan said practically jumping up from the bed. 

 

“Oh Melissa set up a bed for you on the couch, follow me.” Jess said.

Morgan followed her into the living room, her phone and charger in her hand.

 

“Thanks.” she said to Jess. She plugged her phone in the wall, and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes and drifted off into a quick slumber.

 

Hayden on the other hand tossed and turned everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was her father. She couldn’t imagine how hard it was for her mother right now. Hayden finally gave up and got out of bed to go find Morgan in the Living room. She quietly snuck and laid down under blanket that Morgan was fast asleep under. Morgan immediately latched onto Hayden, wrapping her arms around her. Hayden smiled, Morgan had always been a clingy, cuddling sleeper. 

 

The next morning Morgan woke up with a mouthful of Morgan’s hair in her mouth. She jolted up, not remembering how the girl had gotten into her bed. That woke Hayden up, she yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

 

“I’m was sure we went to bed in different rooms.” Morgan said raising her eyebrows playfully.

 

Hayden blushed, “I couldn’t sleep.” 

 

Morgan nodded, she kissed Hayden on the forehead before heading to the bathroom for a shower. Hayden got up and got dressed, she headed downstairs to grab some breakfast. 

 

She picked up some bread and milk for herself and Morgan. When Hayden came back up, Morgan was on the couch organizing her stuff. 

 

“Hey, your aunt and your mom went out to go take care of stuff.” Morgan said looking up at her.

 

Hayden handed Morgan the bottle of milk and bread she got.

 

“Here, my treat, sorry for invading your space last night.” Hayden apologized.

 

Morgan stood up and took the food, “Ayden...don’t be sorry for needing me.” Morgan said.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you.” Hayden said munching off a piece of bread.

 

Morgan smiled at her, “So, where are we going today?” 

 

“My mom’s planning the funeral, so I thought that we could explore the city to distract me?” Hayden asked.

“Of course.” Morgan replied. 

 

Morgan waddled up her wrapper and tossed it in the trash bin under the sink. She grabbed her jacket from the couch and put it on. Hayden was looking up spots that they could travel to, she wanted to show Morgan where she grew up. 

“Let’s go to Ximending, there’s cute shops and food.” Hayden offered.

Morgan’s head perked up at the soun4d of food. 

“Come on.” Hayden said holding out her hand. 

Morgan took it, and intertwined their fingers together.

 

This kind of closeness had always been normal for Hayden. Her whole life, she had always been a touchy person. Morgan had adapted over the years to their closeness. 

 

The girls took a taxi to the subway station, it was the most crowded place ever. There were people everywhere, from the homeless to the people trying to get to their jobs. On the subway there was barely anywhere to stand. Lucky the ride to Ximending was a short one. 

 

As they were walking around Hayden started getting really overwhelmed because of the amount of people that was shopping with them.  Morgan dragged her into a boba tea Cafe, where they ordered two Boba teas. The girls settled down in a dark corner of the cafe, Hayden noticed how much Morgan's presence calmed her. How Morgan always seemed to know what to do to make her feel better.

“ the shops were so cute.” Morgan exclaimed. 

“ My dad used to take me when I was younger.” Hayden Said looking at her straw.

“Do you miss him?”  Morgan asked,  she hated seeing her best friend so down, she never seen her so sad so, broken. 

“ I think I'm still in shock, it hasn't really settled in yet.”  Hayden was having trouble processing the fact that her dad was gone. The concept just seemed so impossible,  she felt like she was drowning 6 ft underwater and no one could pull her up. 

Morgan pulled her out of her thoughts by grabbing her hand. 

“ I’m here okay? I'm not going to leave you.”  Morgan the tears in her best friend’s eyes as she said that. 

“ Everyone in my life ends up leaving me somehow.”  Hayden's brother left for college when she was very little, she hears from him twice a year if she's lucky. He was such an important person in her life, it had broke her heart to see him go. 

“When you were in one of the shops looking at the clothes, I looked up places where we could watch the sunset. There's this dock by the ocean, and I was thinking we could go there.” Morgan suggested. 

“Yea, let’s go catch a taxi.” Hayden led the way, they hailed a taxi on the side of the road, Hayden speaking broken Mandarin gave the driver his instructions. 

 

The ocean was calm, the moon glistening onto the smooth water. There was a slight breeze, but the humid weather made it really hot. 

 

Morgan led them to the side of the water and sat on the edge. It was breathtaking, the ferries that lit up on the water. Hayden looked at Morgan, her best friend was her rock, she didn’t know where she’d be without her. 

 

Morgan looked back and saw Hayden staring at her, she smiled.

 

“Do you like it?” She asked, brushing a piece of hair away from Hayden’s face.

 

“It’s more beautiful with you here.” Hayden replied, making Morgan blush. 

 

Maybe it was the fact that they were sitting by the water, or the adrenaline. Hayden leaned forward and pressed their lips together. It took Morgan by surprise and she jumped back.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Hayden started to apologize, but was interrupted by Morgan’s lips back on hers. It was soft and loving, Morgan’s lips were so soft. Hayden didn’t notice tears streaming down your face until Morgan was wiping them away with her hands gently. 

 

“You’re really vulnerable right now, maybe it’s not the right time.” Morgan said sweetly, she wanted so badly just to kiss the girl again. But she didn’t want Hayden to be kissing her because she was going through things and needed someone. 

 

“Morgan, that’s not why. I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” Hayden couldn’t believe this was happening, she had convinced herself that her feelings were one sided. 

 

Morgan wrapped her arms around Hayden’s shoulders, the brunette leaned into the hug and set her head on her shoulder.  

 

“I will always be here.” Morgan whispered. 

It was an emotional night for the both of them, they stayed by the waters looking out at the view for hours. Hayden’s head leaned into the crook of Morgan’s shoulder. It was the most they had been at peace in a long time.

 

Eventually when the two girls ran out of things to talk about, they caught a taxi and headed back. Morgan was exhausted, she fell asleep on Hayden’s shoulder snuggling into her. 

 

Hayden realized she hadn’t checked her phone in a few hours so she pulled it out and flipped through her notifications.

1 Text from: Mom

Mom:  When are you and Morgan coming back, I need to talk to you about what I saw this morning.

 

Hayden sighed and replied,

Hayden : What did you see?

 

Her mom typed for a couple moments before she replied,

Mom:  I prepared a perfectly good room for you, did you have to sleep on the couch with Morgan? And it’s not normal for friends to cuddle like that.

 

Hayden closed her eyes and took a breath, this was always something she had to deal with. Her mom had suspected that she was gay since the age of 15. According to her mother it was her “Biggest fear” that Hayden liked girls. She knew it was something she would have to tell her mother eventually, but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

Hayden: It’s normal for us, we’ve always been really touchy..Mom.

They have always been touchy, they’re always touching, whether it’s a hand on the thigh, leaning into each other, or kisses to the temple. Now that they kissed, Hayden could see why it didn’t seem totally platonic to other people.

 

Mom: Just tell Morgan to sleep in your room tonight...I don’t want your aunt to get the wrong idea about you ok? Just be normal for once.

 

Hayden:  Ok, don’t wait up.

 

Hayden had to admit it stung, she hasn’t had to deal with her mom in a while because she was always away at college. When she was younger, whenever she dressed a little masculine or fangirled over a female celebrity too much her mom would say that. Her mom would ask her why she couldn’t be like a normal girl, wear pink, and like boy bands. 

 

All throughout high school she tried her hardest, she shopped at girly stores, and tried her best to go out with guys. Until she went to college and met Morgan, who helped her come to terms with herself. Morgan was the first person she’d ever seen who so open with who she was. It made her feel hope and brave, she’s mostly out to the whole campus. But back home was another story, it was different. 

 

The sound of the taxi stopping snapped her away from thought. Hayden shook Morgan awake and they exited the taxi, she paid the driver 250 NTD which was just over 8 U.S dollars. 

 

They walked into the broken, dark courtyard leading up to the elevator. 

 

“My mom texted me, she told me to tell you to just sleep in my room tonight.” Hayden said intertwining their hands, they walked slowly shoulders bumping. 

 

“What else did she say?” Morgan asked.

 

“She told me she didn’t want my aunt to get the wrong ideas about us.” Hayden replied, Morgan recognized that tone right away, it was the one Hayden used whenever her mother pressured her into being “Normal.” Morgan stopped walking and faced the other girl.

 

“I will be a little less touchy, in front of your family. But please never forget who you are yeah?” Morgan asked smiling adoringly up at the girl. 

 

Hayden smiled and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, every nerve in her body felt it.

When she pulled away Morgan looked flustered, “What was that for?” she asked grinning.

 

“For being perfect.” Hayden replied pecking her on the lips on last time before she led them into the elevator.

 

The apartment was dead quiet when they unlocked the front door. Everyone’s shoes were in the front so Hayden inferred they probably all went to bed, it was midnight anyways.

 

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” Hayden whispered as she tiptoed towards the bathroom. She remembered when she was little, her dad had to lift her up to the sink because she was too tiny. Pain struck through her as that memory ran through her head. She sighed and brushed her teeth.

 

Morgan sat down on her bed and changed into her pajamas, she smiled at the thought of their kiss. Morgan was startled by the sound of Hayden entering the room, she jumped up in surprise.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Hayden asked, climbing under the covers that were still ruffled from last night.

 

“You.” Morgan said, which made Hayden grin.

 

Morgan smiled back and got up to walk to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Taiwan was really new for her, there were a lot of new cultures and foods that she didn’t understand. Hayden’s family dynamic was really different too. 

 

When Morgan got back to the room, Hayden was already half asleep burrowed into the covers.

 

“You gonna cuddle the covers or me?” Morgan climbed under the covers and wrapped two arms around Hayden’s waist. 

 

“Mhmm you’re better.” Hayden felt Morgan snuggle into her back. 

They slept peacefully that night, it was the most calming experience for Hayden. Whenever she was around Morgan she felt grounded. Even if things were going downhill, things seemed ok just because she was there. 

 

The sun was beating through the window when Morgan woke up, she felt a warm blanket wrapped around her and realized it was Hayden. She smiled, sometime through the night they got more tangled into each other if that was even possible. Morgan reached over to the night stand slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl who was latched onto her. 

 

There were a few texts from her dad asking her how they were, Morgan responded quickly than clicked into the camera app. She took a selfie with Hayden curled into her chest sleeping peacefully. She set it as her lockscreen, her homescreen was a picture of them with Ice cream all over and smiling like dorks. 

 

Flashback: Freshman year

 

_ “Hayden no!” Morgan squealed as her best friend dumped some melted ice cream onto her head. _

 

_ “You better run!” Hayden teased running after her.  _

 

_ They were helping the student council clean up the leftover ice cream from the “Welcome Party”.  _

 

_ Hayden chased Morgan around for a few minutes before they both collapsed onto the ground laughing their butts off. _

 

_ Hayden took her phone out and carefully opened the camera app, the phone almost slipped out of her hands.  _

 

_ “You smell like stinky Ice cream.” Hayden teased. _

 

_ “Hey! Do not!” Morgan defended smiling like a dork at Hayden. _

 

_ And so Hayden snapped the picture of them smiling at each other with messy Ice cream. _

 

_ End Flashback* _

 

Morgan snapped out of thought put her phone back on the nightstand, she kissed Hayden on the head before untangling herself from the girl. Morgan yawned as she walked towards the kitchen, she heard Melissa and Jess talking in the living room.

 

“Morning, how late did you girls get  in last night?” Melissa asked, getting up to pour Morgan a cup of coffee.

 

“Around, midnight.”  Morgan replied taking the warm cup of coffee from Melissa.

 

“Today we have to go offer some food in the Buddhist temple for Hayden’s dad.” Jess sat across from Morgan on the dining room table. 

 

“It’s a buddhist tradition that if you go and offer food at the temples then the person deceased will get it.” She explained.

 

“It’s ok if you believe in a different religion, it’s just a way of offering respect and condolence.” She smiled at me. 

 

“Can I go with you guys?” Morgan asked, she hasn’t ever really been a religious person but she knows how much Hayden’s going to need her. 

 

“Of course.” Melissa chimed in patting Morgan on the back. Morgan offered her a warm smile, she really didn’t know what to make of the women. At times Melissa could be a warm and welcoming mother to Hayden, but at other times she was unaccepting. 

 

Hayden opened her eyes and looked around groggily. A wave of panic jolted through her when she turned to her side and couldn’t find Morgan. She quickly jumped out of bed and walked into the dining room. Morgan heard the sound of Hayden’s footsteps coming towards the table so she looked up a smiled.Hayden’s face was filled with panic, tears rimmed her eyes. Morgan immediately saw that the girl was in distress.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Morgan asked walking towards the girl, embracing her. Melissa and Jess stopped chatting and looked up in concern. 

 

“I thought something happened to you.” Hayden said her voice muffled.

 

“I’m right here, I’m ok.” Morgan replied, she gave Melissa a reassuring smile. 

 

“Honey are you ok?” Melissa asked walking up to comfort her daughter.

 

Hayden took a breath, her voice shaky. 

  
“Sorry, it’s just been a rough week.” She said giving her mom a hug.

 

“Alright, I’m going to go pick up some food with Jess. Morgan take care of her ok?” Melissa gave Hayden a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Morgan nodded as she outstretched her arms for Hayden. They went back into the bedroom where Morgan sat her down at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Hey, I’m sorry that I left without waking you up.” Morgan apologized, she knew that this was an emotional time for Hayden but she didn’t know that she was this attached to her.

 

“I’m sorry that I’m being really clingy, I just…. you’re like my rock.” Hayden explained looking down. 

 

Morgan grinned, she leaned in and captured Hayden’s lips into a passionate kiss. Hayden caressed Morgan’s cheek and leaned in. 

 

Morgan pulled away after a bit, she knew that Hayden’s mom was still in the living room and she didn’t want to risk them getting caught. Hayden whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

“Do you think you can get through today?” Morgan asked, she wasn’t sure what was going to happen at the temple.

 

They rested their forehead against each other’s, it was a sense of calmness that Hayden had been lacking for a while now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have loved writing this story!


End file.
